


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by hazard0us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas' POV, Death, M/M, MOC - Freeform, Mark of Cain, Pain, SO SORRY, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean begins having nightmares, and they all involve one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@destidicks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40destidicks).



> Hey, loves, so quick drabble that my lovely friend Luci, aka @irontallica666, asked me to post. It's told from Cas' POV first, then transfers to Dean.  
> Dedicated to Abby aka @destidicks because it was her tweet that inspired it.
> 
> I'm so sorry about the pain....  
> (Then again, you guys should see my Twitter layout...)  
> P.S : my Twitter is @CanYouDigElvis

"Dean," Cas' voice was weak, breathy. His eyes steady but tearful as the man who strided towards him smirked- his eyes a black abyss.

  
"Dean's not here at the moment, would you like to leave a message, Angel?" The Knight of Hell asked, a cheeky smile replacing his smirk, but it still held a sinister feel to it.

  
"Dean," Cas said, his voice stronger, firmer, "I know you're still in there, please-" he was cut off midsentence as two hands grasped his collar and pushed him back against a wall.

  
"Sorry, ears don't pickup angel frequencies, so shut up. Dean's not here."

  
"Youre lying," Cas growled, his eyes not leaving the demon's.

  
The demon stared at him and after a moment smiled, "Youre right. I lied," he said, and Cas watched as the black blanket lifted and revealed the pair of beautiful emerald eyes he's come to love. "Hes here, and guess what, Angel? He's totally on board with this."

  
"With what?" Castiel questioned, cursing himself for letting his voice break.

  
"This," the demon whispered, and before Castiel could react, an abrupt pain in his abdomen brought out a shout. He glanced down to find Dean's hand around the handle of the blade, and the rest of it was buried inside his body.

  
"Does it hurt, Angel?" The demon asked, and Castiel gritted his teeth as he twisted it further in.

  
"Dean," he tried again, his breathing haggard, "it's okay. It's okay, Dean, I-" the demon growled, sinking the blade in further.

  
"Dean's not here," he roared.

  
Castiel felt his head hit the wall with a loud thud, stars blurrying his vision, but he kept on, "Its okay," he whispered. "I forgive you, Dean. I-I," breath, "I love you."

  
It felt like hours passed by, his eyes locked on those infinite pits, but then the demon's hold loosened, and Castiel let his body slouch, blood falling from his lips. He coughed, ignoring the sprout of blood he spit out, and focused his eyes on the man in front of him, or tried to.

  
"Cas." His name was soft, sweet, sad, like a prayer. "Cas, buddy, I'm so sorry."  
Cas smiled. This. This was his Dean talking, "Cas, please don't, don't die. I'm sorry," Dean's voice was broken. hollowed, and he felt strong arms wrap around him. He fell into the embrace, letting Dean's arms circle around him. He felt his throbbing head lay on something, but he wasn't sure what.

  
"Cas," Dean's voice broke through his painful daze and he struggled to find its source, "Cas, baby, please."

  
"Sshh, Dean," he whispered finally finding those emerald eyes, "it's okay. Dean, it's oka-"

  
"Ssh, Cas, please, stay with me, please."  
He felt his body rocking back and fourth gently, he didn't want Dean to be sad. His Dean.

  
"Dean, stop, please," he breathed, trying desperately to get him to calm down. He could feel his grace fading quickly, he knew this was it. "Dean," his voice strong, the rocking stopping instantly, "I - I love-!"

  
Silence.

  
Defeaning, agonizing silence.

  
Then he woke up.

  
Dean sat up in his bed, his clothes drenched in sweat, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

  
"A dream," he mumbled, "It was just a dream."

  
But then he let his mind wander, and soon the sinister voice in the back of his head surfaced, "And what happened the last time you had a dream like this, Dean?"

  
He sat motionless in his bed. The thought bouncing around his mind, bringing memories of blood, so much blood, back to the front of his mind.

  
"Cas," he whispered. Then he put his head in his hands and began to cry.


End file.
